el inicio de un nuevo comienzo
by uchiha sakura52
Summary: mi madre antes de morir me dijo que en esta aldea había vivido él, y que en esta se encontraban los pocos miembros que quedan de ese clan. entiendo – le contesto naruto posando sus codos en la mesa , entrelazando sus manos y mirándolo con atención y ¿como se llamaba tu padre? – le pregunto naruto uchiha itachi
1. Chapter 1

**EL INICIO DE UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

En la academia ninja de konoha, se encuentran un grupo de niños entre los seis y siete años jugando a la pelota, cuando un niño de cabellera rubio y algo alborotada, piel clara y ojos de un extraño color perla, bestia unos bermudas de color naranja y una camisa de manga corta de color amarilla con un espiral en el centro como decoración y unas sandalias ninja de color azul, lanzo la pelota con demasiada fuerza provocando que saliera del área.

_¡oye dobe , porque tiraste la pelota! _contesto molesto un niño de hermosas facciones con un color de cabello negro como la noche y ojos de igual color , piel clara, pero no al punta de verse pálida , el niño bestia con unos bermudas color blanco y una camisa holgada de manga corta de color azul marino y cuello alto un poco caído con un abanico de color rojo y blanco en la espalda y por ultimo unas sandalias ninja de color azul marino.

_¡ se supone que tú la atraparías! _ contesto igual de molesto el rubio_ ¡y no me digas dobe teme!

_ ¡a quien le dices teme, baka!...

_ ya chicos … no vamos a dejar de jugar solo porque minato es un atarantado o sí? _dijo un niño de una larga cabellera lazia y café que tenia sujetada en una coleta casi al final sw su cabello, con unos ojos igual a los del rubio, piel clara con facciones angelicales que traía puesto unos pantalones algo holgados de color blanco, una camisa de manga corta de color gris sin ninguna clase de decoración y unas sandalias ninjas de color negro.

_ ¡oye a quien le dices atarantado! – le grita ninato_se supone que eres mi primo takeshi_ dice minato mirándolo con reproche.

_y porque soy tu primo es que te digo la verdad_ contesto takeshi con simpleza

_son tan problemáticos – dijo un niño que aparentaba estar aburrido ,con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos ,tenía el cabello de color negro un poco largo sujetado con una cola hacia arriba quedándole en forma de piña, el niño llevaba puesto unos bermudas de color cafés, una camisa de manga corta de color verde seco y unas sandalias ninjas de color azules.

y así empezaron una discusión de quien debería de ir por la pelota….mientras que un poco alejadas de donde se encontraban los niños jugando estaban dos niñas comiendo su merienda

_ahhha_suspiro una de las niñas –daisuke-kun se ve tan lindo cuando esta insultando a minato- dijo con corazones en los ojos una niña de piel clara de facciones delicadas, ojos color amatista , de cabellera color blanco que le llegaba a los hombrossu vestimenta consistía en una falda de alones de color azul cielo y una blusa de tirantes de color blanca con unas sandalias de niña de igual color.

_si tu lo dices – le contesto algo asqueada la otra niña, era de facciones sumamente angelicales , piel clara, unos hermosos ojos de color verde jade de un exótico cabello de color rosa que le llegaba a media espalda, el cual traía suelto con una cinta roja en forma de diadema en su cabeza , llevaba puesto un bonito vestido estilo princesa de color rojo con una cinta amarrada a su cintura de color blanco y unas zapatillas cerradas de correa color blancos.

_hay aimi que suerte tienes de vivir con él –siguió la peli blanca y la peli rosa solo rodo los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro.

oooo0ooooooo0oooooooo0oooooo00ooooooooooo0oooooooooooooooo0oooooooooo

En la entrada de la aldea de la hoja se en cuentean unos ninjas encargados de la vigilancia, por si entra algún enemigo, cuando a lo lejos se ven a un joven entre doce y trece años acercarse a la entrada de la aldea

_buenas tardes señores _contesto amable mente el joven de una larga y lacia cabellera negra sujetada por una coleta baja, con ojos del mismo color piel algo clara con unas extrañas marcas bajo sus ojos pareciendo ojeras, su vestimenta consistía con un pantalón bombacho de color negro y una camisa holgada de color gris con una mochila colgando en su espalda.

_ buenas tardes _contestaron y igualmente amables _¿que se te ofrece?

_ necesito hablar con el hokage _ contesto

_ dime niño_ pregunto katetsu_ no te hemos visto en alguna otra parte?

_no lo creo… vengo de el país del relámpago_ contesto algo confundido

_uuuu… ya veo_ dijo algo dudoso

_ Yo te llevare _contesto izumo_ no se ve que seas un peligro para la aldea _le dijo mirándolo con una gran sonrisa, el se la devolvió.

ooooooo0000oooooo000ooooooooo000o00oooooooooooo0000000000oooooooo0oooooooo0o0

_ mendigo minato…. por su culpa ahora tengo yo que ir a buscar la pelota que el perdió _pensaba el pequeño o ji negro.

Cuando por fin vio donde se encantaba la pelota sonrió alegremente y salió corriendo en esa dirección.

_estos niños y sus juegos _dijo izumo acercándose a don de esta la pelota junto con el joven peli negro que lo acompañaba, cuando a lo lejos vieron a un niño correr directo a don de ellos se dirigían.

Cuando el niño llego a don de se encontraban ellos, se le quedo viendo al joven que acompañaba a izumo.

_¿es tuya?_ pregunto el joven pelinegro agachando se para recoger la pelota y quedar a la misma altura del niño

_si…. _ contesto a un viéndolo y tomando su pelota _ muchas gracias

_itachi _ se presento dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa_ mucho gusto

_ daisuke .….uchiha daisuke – contesto con orgullo el pequeño

itachi le sonrió en respuesta y le puso una mono en la cabeza de forma juguetona revolviéndole un poco el cabello en el proceso

_daisuke…. ¿no deberías estar en la academia?_ pregunta izumo , que había permanecido en cilencio hasta ahora , haciendo que daisuke dejara de mirar a itachi y lo mirara a él muy nervioso.

_eto…verá –contesto daisuke sin saber que decir, si su mama´ se llega a enterar que se salió de la academia sin la autorización de su sensei le va air muy mal_ es que estábamos jugando a la pelota con minato y el tiro la pelota muy alto y tuve que venir por ella –contesto daisuke rogando para que no se lo digiera a su sensei ni a su mama´.

_ por hoy te lo pasare y no se lo diré a tu madre – le dijo en forma juguetona debido a lo nervioso que se había puesto el niño, que había suspirado hondo ya que no lo iban a delatar_ peo no vuelvas a salir se la academia sin autorización de tu maestro .. Podría ser muy peligroso, ¿Qué tal si te perdieras?_ pregunto nervioso como si acabara de descubrir que la tierra es redonda, haciendo que tanto como itachi y daisuke lo miraran como a un loco por su repentino cambio de humor _¡ si tu padre se llega a enterar seguro me mata! – siguió el hombre que ahora se imaginaba a el padre del niño golpeándolo sin piedad, y el pidiendo que él no tenía la culpa si no iruka.

_ creo que nos conviene a ambos que nadie se entere de esto _ dijo de repente volviendo a su tono normal haciendo que los presentes les resbale una gota de sudor en la frente.

_creo que será mejor que nos vallamos dijo itachi tratando de ignorar lo loco que esta el hombre que se supone es el encargado de la seguridad de la aldea.

_si…. Tienes razón _dijo izumo _daisuke_ pregunto mirando al mencionado y este lo miro a el_ te llevaremos a la academia de camino al torre hokage _ dijo ,y el niño asintió.

o0o0oooooooooo0o0o0o0ooooooooooo0o0o0o0ooooooooo0o0o0oooooooooo0o0o0oo0

En la torre del hokage se encuentra este sentado tras su escritorio mirando unos informes de la última misión que el autorizo, en el que le informan que había sido cumplida sin ningunas complicaciones , era un hombre joven entre los veinticinco y veintiséis años de edad, a pesar de estar sentado se notaba que era alto con un color de piel algo acanelada, pelo rubio algo alborotado y unos hermosos ojos color azul cielo, llevaba puestos unos pantalones algo holgados de color negro y un chaleco de junin de color verde seco y encimo de el traía su respectiva capa que indicaba que él era el hokage.

_adelante _dijo cuando alguien llamo a la puerta

_ naruto , hay una persona que quiere hablar con tigo _ contesto shisune entrando a la oficina y dirigiéndose a él _creo que te interesara_ termino de decir

_ _hazlo Ve a leer Naruto respondió algo interesado _necesito distraerme un momento, él ha estado revisando todos los papeles después de los papeles que leyó día_ respondió con una sonrisa cruzando SUS Manos y Su cuello de nuevo

_puedes pasar – dijo shisune abriendo la puerta de la oficina para que el joven entrara y así lo izo con un asentimiento de cabeza , ella le devolvió el gesto y después se retiro .

_y bien ….¿qué quieres decirme? _ pregunto naruto al estar ya el joven frente a el

El joven izo un sentimiento de cabeza y naruto de devolvió el gesto_ estoy aquí porque hace poco que mi madre murió y me dijo que viniera a esta aldea a buscar más información de la que ella sabia acerca de mi padre_ dijo el joven_ mi madre antes de morir me dijo que en esta aldea había vivido él, y que en esta se encontraban los pocos miembros que quedan de ese clan.

_ entiendo – le contesto naruto posando sus codos en la mesa , entrelazando sus manos y mirándolo con atención_ y ¿como se llamaba tu padre? – le pregunto naruto

_uchiha itachi _contesto el joven, haciendo que naruto abriera desmesuradamente los ojos sorprendido…_jamás me imagine que itachi allá tenido un hijo_ pensó naruto muy sorprendido _me pregunto cómo ira a reaccionar el teme cuando se entere.

_¿así que eres hijo de itachi he? – le pregunto naruto ,quitando sus manos del escritorio y mirándolo fijamente levantándose de su escritorio acercándose a donde estaba el.

_ así es señor

_¿y tu cómo te llamas? _pregunto naruto.

_Hayashi Itachi- contesto itachi

naruto le puso una nano en el hombro mirándolo con una gran sonrisa _ supongo que vienes a quedarte….no?-pregunto naruto

_si usted me lo per mite _ le contesto – yo era ninja en mi antigua aldea_ dijo metiendo una mano en su bolsillo sacando una carta que después le entrego, naruto tomo la carta sin leerla.

_pues no queda más que decir ..BIENVENIDO A LA ALDEA – le contesto con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro extendiéndole una mono e itachi la tomo y le sonrío en forma de agradecimiento.

**Continuara**


	2. una importante noticia

Una importante noticia

En el hospital de konoha en la oficina de la directora se encuentra una hermosa peli-rosa que aparentaba tener unos veinte años, sentada tras su escritorio leyendo una gran cantidad de informes y autorizaciones del último mes.

-sakura-san-dijo una hermosa peli-negra, entrando a la oficina posicionándose frente al escritorio.

La peli-rosa levanto la mirada de su escritorio dejando ver unos hermosos ojos verde jade y un extraño sello en su frente en forma de diamante de igual color, mirando con interés a la peli-negra.

-solo venia a avisarle que los niños de la academia ya están por salir-contesto amablemente la peli-negra.

La peli-rosa miro su reloj de mano viendo que efectivamente ya hora de ir por sus hijos, se levanto de su asiento dejando ver su vestimenta, que consistía en una comisa sin mangas un poco larga, unos diez centímetros arriba de las rodillas ,ajustada de la cintura en un escote en ve y una abertura dejando ver su ombligo, unos pantalones blancos ajustados no tan largos con una pequeña abertura a cada lado al final del pantalón y por ultimo unas sandalias ninja de tacón de color negras (como las de stunade).

-valla, como pasa el tiempo- dijo la peli-rosa sonriéndole amablemente a la peli-negra-será mejor que me valla ahora entes de que se me haga tarde –comento dirigiéndose a la salida-shizune….-dijo volteando y mirando a la peli-negra- te quedas a cargo, no regresare, quiero cenar con mis hijos-contesto sonriéndole para después salir sin esperar respuesta dejando a una confundida peli-negra que suspiro resignada.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

En la academia de konoha se ven ir saliendo a los niños acompañados de sus padres muy sonrientes. Mientras un grupo de niños están al otro lado de la calle bojo un gran árbol del que cuelga un neumático como columpio.

-oye daisuke, mira con quien esta aimi-dijo minato como quien no quiere la cosa, codeándole las costillas –he visto como takeshi se le queda viendo cuando cree que nadie lo ve - continuo, ahora topándose la boca con una de sus manos para que solo él lo ollera

Daisuke volteo furioso viendo que efectivamente hay estaba takeshi de lo mas sonrojado, hablándole a su hermana que lo escuchaba sonriente.

Furioso daisuke se separo de minato, dirigiéndose donde estaban ellos

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-me alegra mucho que vayas a tener un hermanito takeshi-kun-dijo honestamente la pequeña peli-rosa, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro de esas que te hacen cerrar los ojos. Mientras takeshi la miraba embobado con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-sí, yo también estoy muy feliz, desde hace mucho que quería un herm…-no termino lo que iba a decir debido a que alguien lo empujo haciéndolo caer sentado en el suelo

-¡DAISUKE!-grito exaltada aimi al ver como su hermano empujaba a takeshi.

-¡¿por qué lo empujaste?!- volvió a reclamar mirándolo furiosa

Takeshi se levanto del suelo ayudado de aimi-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupada

-takeshi le sonrió en respuesta para tranquilizarla- si no te preocupes…estoy bien-contesto manteniendo la sonrisa.

-¡NO TE QUIERO VOLVER HABER CERCA DE MI HERMANA!-grito daisuke al ver como se sonreían, Por el alboroto armado se acercaron sus amigos mientras los que pasaban cerca solo los miraban.

-cálmate daisuke- aconsejo minato acercándose a él y posando una mano en su hombro.

Aimi camino a paso marcado hacia daisuke, quedando frente a él-¡ya me canse de ti…..siempre es lo mismo con tigo, nada más y se me acerca alguien y te pones como loco!- le grito igual de enojada.

-sabes porque lo hago- contesto daisuke ya sin gritar- no quiero que te vuelva a pasar algo-dijo lo ultimo en un susurro que solo ella pudo escuchar debido a la cercanía, para después sonreírle conmovida. Haciendo que a varios niños les brotaran corazones de los ojos al ver lo hermosa que se veía cuando sonreía, lo que izo enfadar nuevamente a daisuke .

\- eso no volverá a pasar- le dijo ella tomando entre sus manos en rostro de su hermano- por que se que tu estarás hay para impedirlo- termino de decir a un manteniendo esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, mientras daisuke la observaba atento con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Todos los presentes observaban conmovidos la escena de hermanos, algunas niñas con envidia a aimi – oka-san no tardada en llegar- comento daisuke tratando de quitar lo tenso y lo meloso del ambiente. Aimi comprendió a lo que se refería así que quito sus manos del rostro de daisuke, sabe que esas cosas lo avergüenzan.

-Tienes razón-contesto con una leve sonrisa la peli-rosa

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-sakura-chan –hablo hinata llamando la atención de la peli-rosa que caminaba a su lado, se encontraron en el camino y decidieron ir juntas

-¿sí?- le contesto la peli-rosa volteándola haber

-naruto-kun me dijo que tenía algo importante que decirles cuando viniera sasuke de su misión –comento tranquila la oji-perla

\- no te dijo de que se trataba – pregunto curiosa la peli-rosa

\- no….solo me dijo que era muy importante- le contesto y sakura asintió con la cabeza aun estando intrigada por saber que era eso tan importante que naruto les quiere decir

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡OKA-SAN!- grito minato al ver a su madre acercarse a ellos acompañada de sakura

-hola cariño, ¿Cómo te fue en la academia?- pregunto emocionada hinata a su hijo al ya estar frente a el

\- bien mami- contesto enérgico minato.

-me alegra escuchar eso- alago hinata para después tomar la mano de su hijo entre la suya – vamos a casa, tu padre no tardara en llagar a cenar

-¿Qué cenaremos hoy mami?- pregunto emocionado

-¿adivina?- le contesto con diversión

-¿ramen?-pregunto emocionado mirando a su madre que solo acantio con la cabeza- ¡genial hoy cenaremos ramen dattebayo!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-en un bosque se ven a cuatro ninjas ir saltando de rama en rama, sus rostros son cubiertos por unas mascaras en forma de animales, visten de igual forma un pantalón alagado de color negro, una camisa centro de igual color, cubierta por un chaleco gris, unos guantes hasta los codos con orificios por los que salen sus dedos y por ultimo sandalias ninja de color negro.

-ya me entere de la noticia neji-hablo uno de los ninjas que saltaba a su derecha mientras sostenía un libro de color verde en sus manos, mientras neji aparento no haberlo escuchado

-¿Qué noticia?- pregunto uno de los ninjas que iba saltando frente a ellos

-¿Qué no lo sabes suigetsu?-pregunto haciéndose el sorprendido sin despegar la mirada de su lectura

\- si lo supiera no te lo estaría preguntando kakashi- contesto con obviedad

Kakashi suspiro resignado- pues que aquí nuestro querido neji- dijo guardando su libro y pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros de neji de forma amistosa- será padre por segunda vez- exclamo como si fuera la noticia del momento, suigetsu se impresiono un poco pero luego volteo a ver a su compañero que saltaba a su lado

-¿oíste eso sasuke?- pregunto suigetsu en un tono juguetón, kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara quitando su brazo de los hombros de su compañero al saber lo que pensaba hacer suigetsu.

-¡neji va a hacer padre!-exclama emocionado

-aunque tal vez esto no te convenga dijo pensativo tocando se la barbilla- neji frunció el ceño bajo su máscara, ¿porque carajos no le convendría al uchiha que él tuviera otro hijo?, se preguntaba receloso neji.

-porque abría de importarme-contesto cortante sasuke, ¿Qué le importa a el que el hiuga tenga otro hijo?...por el que tenga los que quiera.

-¿cómo que porque?-pregunto como si fuera obvio-¿que acaso no te has dado cuenta como mira el hijo de neji ala pequeña aimi-chan?...deberías de cuidarte de los hijos de neji – dijo como dándole un gran consejo

Sasuke gruño bajo su máscara, ¿Qué si no lo ha notado?... claro que lo ha notado, tanto él como a muchos más niños que ven con ojos soñadores a su pequeña, si fuera por el toda esa bola de mocosos ya estarían muertos

-deberías de tener cuidado de no volver a embarazar a sakura-chan –continúo-aunque eso será algo difícil para ti- dijo como acabándose de dar cuenta de algo- con lo buenota que esta sakura-chan, debe ser irresistible no querer follarsela todo el día…..yo no lo aria –completo- solo con verla me dan ganas de tirármele encima, ponerla en cuatro y….

No termino lo que iba a decir porque sasuke lo tomo del cuello deteniendo su paso y alzándolo del suelo dejándolo en el aire, siendo sostenido por la mano de sasuke que lo apretaba fuertemente.

Suigetsu puso sus manos sobre las de sasuke tratando de aflojar el agarre de su cuello, mientras pataleaba en el aire

Neji y kakashi también detuvieron su paso, mientras solo se dedicaban a observarlos, ya sabiendo lo que seguía.

-vuelve a hablar así de mi esposa y te mato- dijo amenazante acercando su rostro al de suigetsu

Sasuke lo soltó con brusquedad, haciendo que callera de rodillas en una rama tosiendo tratando de recuperar el aire que le había sido privado. Sasuke lo miro con desprecio dándole una fuerte patada en el estomago, saltando a una rama y alejándose del lugar.

-suigetsu, tu nunca aprendes aquedarte callado- aseguro kakashi viéndolo divertido al ver como ahora se posicionaba en posición fetal mientras se sostenía el estomago.

-es mi hobby favorito-contesto para después comenzar a reírse como loco aun tirado en el suelo, pero se ahogo con su propia saliva y empezó a toser exageradamente,

O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o

En el comedor de la cocina se encuentra la familia uchiha , disfrutando de su cena

-¿y cómo les fue en la academia?-pregunto sonriente y curiosa sakura a sus hijos

-my bien oka-san- contesto igual de alegre la pequeña peli-rosa y sakura le sonrió en respuesta para después dirigir su mirada hacia su otro hijo

-¿y ati como te fue daisuke-chan?-daisauke levanto la mirada de su plato mirándola con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

-genial oka-san- contesto emocionado haciendo sonreír a su madre

-¡KIA!- chillo emocionada la peli-rosa abrazándolos y restregando sus mejillas con las suyas con las de sus hijos que disfrutaban los mimos de su madre con una gran sonrisa haciéndolos cerrar los ojos-son los hijos más lindos que una madre pueda pedir

Los tres voltearon a la entrada de la cocina al sentirse observados viendo a un apuesto peli- negro recargándose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina mirándolos con una leve sonrisa en sus labios

¡OTO-SAN!-gritaran emocionados los mellizos corriendo hacia su padre y abrazándolo de las piernas, sasuke se inclino para quedar a la altura de ellos

-¿Cuándo llegaste oto-san?-pregunto aimi mirando a su padre emocionada

-ase unos segundos-contesto manteniendo esa leve sonrisa en sus labios que solo con su familia se permitía mostrar

-te extrañamos mucho oto-san-exclamo berrinchudo daisuke mirando a su padre con un tierno puchero

\- si oto-san, no nos gusta que tardes mucho en tus misiones- dijo resentida aimi igual haciendo un tierno puchero, sasuke sonrió enternecido al ver lo mimados que son sus hijos

-yo también los extrañe, pero tenía que cumplir con mi misión- contesto para después pararse y dirigirse hacia su esposa, que solo se dedicaba haberlos enternecida con una sonrisa en sus labios

-bienvenido a casa- le recibe con una hermosa sonrisa cuando sasuke ya estaba frente a ella.

-te extrañe mucho- le susurra sensual en el iodo solo para que ella lo oiga, sakura sonríe divertida para después tomar el rostro de su marido entre sus manos-yo también te extrañe mucho- le susurra sobre sus labios para después fundirse en un apasionado beso, mientras eran observados por sus hijos, una los veía soñadora y el otro con desagrado.

-¿ya fuiste don de naruto?- pregunto sakura al romperse el beso

\- no…..-dijo volteándose y dirigirse al comedor y tomar asiento en su lugar- kakashi fue a dejar el informe.

Los mellizos al ver que su padre se dirigía a la mesa corrieron y se sentaron uno a cada la do de el

-hinata me dijo que naruto quería hablar con nosotros de algo importante-comento sirviéndole la cena- no debe de tardar en llegar-dijo sentándose a un lado de su hija

-¿y ahora qué querrá ese dobe?-se pregunto fastidiado así mismo.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en tu misión oto-san?- pregunto interesada aimi a su padre

-por supuesto que le fue bien aimi-contesto daisuke orgulloso mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho con una sonrisa altanera, cerrando los ojos –a oto-san todo le sale bien….¿ Mírame a mí?- dijo con arrogancia haciendo sonreír orgulloso a sasuke y divertida a sakura ante lo arrogante que puede llegar hacer su hijo.

Así pasaron unos minutos en los que daisuke y aimi le preguntaban a sasuke todo lo que izo en su misión. Hasta que sonó el timbre en la entrada

-yo voy- aviso sakura levantándose de su asiento caminando hacia la puerta principal-

-¡buenas noches sakura-chan! –salido enérgico naruto

-buenas noches naruto-contesto con una sonrisa el saludo, para después baja la mirada al ver al niño que acompañaba a nauto

-buenas noches- saludo sonriéndole dulcemente haciéndolo sonrojar-¿cómo te llamas?-pregunto curiosa

-buenas noches uchiha-sama-saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza en forma de respeto y sakura lo imito- mi nombre es i…..

-te lo contare cuando ya estemos todos- interrumpió naruto adentrándose a la casa como si fuera la suya, sakura se izo a un lado para que el niño pasara, y este así lo izo.

-¡TEME YA LLEGUE!-se escucho el grito de naruto proveniente desde la cocina

-¡TIO NARUTO!-dijeron al mismo tiempo los mellizos levantándose de su silla y abrazar a su tío.

-hola niños-contesto igual de alegre naruto respondiendo el abrazo

-que haces aquí-pregunto cortante sasuke por que le alla quitado la atención de su hijo

-vengo a hablarles de algo muy importante-dijo serio naruto sentándose en una de las cillas, los mellizos volvieron a sus asientos

\- de que se trata-pregunto no mostrando el interés que sentía, para que naruto se halla puesto serio es porque en verdad es importante

-antes quiero presentarles a alguien-dijo en el momento que entraba sakura acompañada de un niño que a sasuke se le izo demasiado conocido, demasiado a su parecer

-hablo el rubio llamando su atención-les presento a hayashi itachi –presento naruto, tanto sakura como sasuke se impresionaron al oír ese nombre mientras los mellizos los miraban sin comprender que pasaba-el hijo de uchiha itachi…..tu hermano-dijo ahora mirando a sasuke que se veía totalmente sorprendido ante la toticia.

Continuara


	3. y asi es como paso

Y así es como paso

Sasuke no lo podía creer ¿itachi tuvo un hijo…..cuando?-se preguntaba así mismo

Naruto al ver que nadie reaccionaba decidió hablar- se que se estarán preguntando….¡¿itachi tuvo un hijo….cuando?!- exclamo como si hubiese sido a e al que le acaban de dar la noticia.

-¿co….como paso?-pregunto totalmente impresionada y confundida la pelo-rosa

-como que ¿Cómo paso? Sakura-chan- contesto naruto como si la pregunta fuese lo mas obvio del mundo- sabes mejor que nadie como paso…..!Tienes dos hijos ¡dijo incrédulo

-¡itai¡-grito del dolor naruto cuando sintió que lo golpeaban fuertemente en la cabeza -¿Por qué me pegas sakura-chan?-pregunto mirándola con lagrimas en los ojos.

-¡no me refiero a como paso eso baka¡- grito furiosa hacia naruto que la miraba temeroso

-déjate de payasadas y explícate naruto-ordeno sasuke mirando serio al rubio

Naruto respiro hondo- itacho viene del país del rayo….continuo explicando naruto mientras los demás escuchaban impresionados.

O0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Naruto acababa de terminar de contarles todo-eso es todo lo que se, que itachi les explique más detalladamente

Sakura y sasuke estaban sorprendidos ante lo que les conto naruto, sasuke no sabía como sentirse, saber que posiblemente su hermano allá estado enamorado, tenía una familia, un hijo,…..le arebato la dicha de tener el amor de una familia… así como él lo izo una vez, cosa que no lo hacis sentir mejor al contrario se sentía más culpable.

Nadie hablaba se sentía un tenso ambiente entre ellos, sakura voltea a ver a sasuke viéndolo apretar fuertemente sus manos puso las sulla sobre las de el dándole pequeños masajes para tranquilizarlo, sasuke levanto la mirada viendo como le sonreía dulcemente como solo a él le sonreía y el le sonrió agradecido

Naruto fue el primero en hablar- itachi se quedara en uno de los departamentos que están cer…

-¡de ninguna manera!-interrumpió sakura levantándose de su asiento soltando las manos de sasuke en el proceso

-itachi-chan se quedara con nosotros- ordeno la peli-rosa dirigiéndose hacia itachi que se encontraba sentado a un lado de naruto- con su familia- finalizo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, sasuke solo sonrió de medio lado al ver lo que izo su esposa

Itachi la miraba impresionado por lo que le pedía y del como se lo dijo…..como se de verdad lo considerara parte de su familia, lo emociona la idea de tener una familia, es la segunda persona aparte de su madre que le sonríe de esa manera y lo considera parte de su familia

-muchas gracias uchiha-sam- respondió itachi con una leve inclinación de cabeza en forma de respeto

-por favor- respondió la peli-rosa diregiendo una de sus manos hacia el hombro de itachi- solo llámame sakura

-bueno, me despido ya se izo de noche- dijo naruto levantándose de su asiento

\- te acompaño a la salida- ofreció la peli-rosa separándose de itachi y acercando se ala entrada de la cocina seguida de naruto

\- que descanses sakura-chan- dijo naruto cuando llegaron a la salida

-tú también naruto- le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa sincera

O0oo00o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

En el comedor de la cocina se encontraban sasuke , itachi y los mellizos

-viviras con nosotros ahora itachi-nichan- pregunto ilucionado daisuke cuando lo conoció no pensó que eran familia, itachi asintió con la cabeza dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa sincera por como lo llamo

-¡genial¡-dijo emicionada la pequeña peli-rosa llamando la atención de itachi- siempre quise tener un hermano mayor

-¡oye¡¿ i yo qué?-reclamo celoso daisuke mirando indignado a su hermana

-nissan …- le hablo aimi dulcemente a su hermano- tu eres mi hermano pequeño-daisuke se cruzo de brazos y voltio su rostro hacia otro lado ocultando su sonrojo con un hermoso puchero, odia que su hermana sea mallor que él, solo por unos segundos pero ella siempre se lo está restregando en la cara

Sasuke solo se dedicaba a observar como sus hijos hablaban con itachi, al parecer se sentían emocionados por la idea de que viva con ellos, agrádese que sus hijos hayan sacado lo amable de sakura, cualquier niño se sentiría celoso

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la entrada de la cocina al ver que la peli-rosa mayor entraba por ella

Sakura se dirigió hacia ellos parándose enfrente de la mesa para que todos la observaran-niños desde ahora en adelante itachi-chan se quedara a vivir con nosotros- dijo mirando a sus hijos con una hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro

-¿Cómo un hermano oka-chan?- pregunto emocionada aimi

-si hija, como un hermano-contesto haciendo que su hija sonriera emocionada ante la idea –¿ya se presentaron?-pregunto sakura mirando a todos

-aun no oka-chan-contesto apenada aimi

-uchiha aimi-se presento amablemente aimi levantándose de su lugar acercándose a itachi

Uchiha daisuke – se presento también daisuke levantándose de su lugar parándose a un lado de su hermana

-hayashi itachi- respondió el saludo levantando se dé su asiento haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza pero se detuvo cuando sintió un peso sobre el viendo como aimi abrazaba

Sakura al ver lo que izo su hija sonrió enternecida, su hija siempre a sido muy afectuosa con las personas que le agradan

Itachi seguía sorprendido, pero después sonrió y correspondió el abrazo

-niños ya es muy noche, es hora de dormir- aviso sakura a sus hijos, aimi se separo de itachi y se acesrco hacia su madre junto con daisuke colocándose a cada lado de su madre tomando sus manos entre las suyas –enseguida regreso- informo la pelo-rosa dirigiendo su mirada hacia sasuke, para después salir de la cocina con sus hijos dejando solos a sasuke e itachi

Sasuke se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia itachi que se sentía un poco intimidado por la penetrante mirada que le dirigía

-me llamo uchiha sasuke-dijo mirándolo con seriedad

-¿usted es el hermano de mi papa?-pregunto emocionado, sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza- mucho gusto uhiha-san es un placer conocerlo-dijo con una leve inclinación de cabeza y sasuke le respondió de igual manera

-uchiha-sama me dijo que usted y su familia son los únicos uchihas que hay ¿es verdad?

\- sí, todo mi clan fue asesinado cuando tenía siete años-contesto con aburrimiento sorprendiendo a itachi

-como paso?- pregunto sorprendido, sasuke suspiro ando dando media vuelta y sentándose nuevamente - creo que sakura no vendrá –pensó sasuke al ver que ya se había tardado demasiado

-¿quieres saber lo que verdaderamente paso con el clan uchiha? – itachi asintió con la cabeza, sentándose en el también quedando frente a sasuke- no quiero que me interrumpas cuando este hablando- itachi solo volvió a asentir con la cabeza algo confundido

-como ya te dije todos fueron asesinados cuando yo tenía siete años, todo paso en una noche…-sasuke le conto todo sin omitir nada, le dijo que quien los había matado había sido itachi,

Itachi estaba sorprendido de todo lo que había hecho su padre, no comprendía, es cierto que él no sabe casi nada de su padre solo estuvo con él un año pero si recuerda que el siempre tenía tiempo para él cada que llegaba de quien sabe dónde, quería hablar tenía muchas preguntas y quería respuestas, el siempre había tenido un buen recuerdo de su padre pero ahora se preguntaba ¿Quién era en verdad uchiha itachi?, sus ojos le picaban sentía como se le empezaban a nublar la vista quería llorar, no, no su padre no había hecho eso no quería creer que él lo halla a hecho

-no quiero que saques conclusiones al a ligera-le dijo sasuke como sabiendo lo que estaba pensando , itachi levanto la mirada con los ojos acuosos-itachi no mato a todo el clan por su propia decisión él era uno de los mejores ninjas de esta aldea al os doce años se convirtió en un ambu , el lo izo cumpliendo ordenas y porque no le quedaba elección si no lo hacia el lo arian otros ambus decidió hacerlo el mismo con la condición de que yo quedara con vida- cuando dijo eso sintió una opresión en el pecho

-¿por qué la aldea izo eso?- pregunto con la cabeza inclinada se notaba que estaba molesto lo comprendía el reacciono igual o peor

-como te dije nuestro clan era considerado uno de los más fuertes de esta aldea y de todo el mundo chinobi por lo que habían muchos quienes nos querían eliminar pero ese no fue el motivo de que allan dado la orden de matarlos –itachi cada vez estaba cada vez mas confundido estaba furioso porque esta aldea allá obligado a su padre a matar a toda su familia - mi padre era el líder del clan y cuando itachi entro a los ambu lo tomo como una oportunidad para obtener información, que itachi les diera información confidencial de la aldea itachi obviamente se negó pero mi padre se lo ordeno y ya que itachi debía de obedecer las órdenes del líder del clan que también era su padre no tubo elección, pero la aldea estaba desconfiando de nuestro clan ya que estaban planeando un golpe de estado así que le daba información de la aldea al clan y al clan de la aldea algo así como un espía doble

-no entiendo porque mi padre fue desterrado de la aldea y considerado un traidor-hablo itachi, todavía se sentía furioso

-ante los ojos de todos los de la aldea itachi había asesinado a todo su clan-dijo sasuke algo aburrido- el hokage era un idiota encontró como mejor elección que nadie se diera cuenta de cómo habían pasado las cosas y que itachi se marchara, el no quería que asesinaran a todo nuestro clan pero solo era un títere de los ancianos del consejo- cuando dijo esta ultimo apretó fuertemente su manos en un puño- pero yo me encargue de hacerlos pagar- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro

-siempre viví pensando que itachi había matado a nuestros padres y todo el clan porque quería ver que tan fuerte era porque eso es lo que él me había dicho, asi que me fui de la aldea para hacerme más fuerte para matarlo pero esa es otra historia – dijo aburrido e itahi comprendió el porqué lo quería matar después de todo el mismo le dijo que se hiciera fuerte y que lo matara – el punto es que lo conseguí y lo mate –cuando lo dijo se noto algo de tristeza pero solo por un momento- y cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde

itachi sonrío, al menos sabe que su padre izo todo lo que izo por proteger a su hermano, siempre tuvo un buen recuerdo de su padre y esto que le acaba de contar sasuke solo ase que se sienta as orgulloso del padre que tiene , sasuke al verlo sonreír sintió que estaba viendo a su hermano , el niño se parecía mucho a su hermano

\- Espero haber aclarado todas tus dudad- dijo sasuke viéndolo seriamente

\- sí , muchas gracias- agradeció con una inclinación de cabeza y le sonrío alegremente , sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa y dirigió una de sus manos a la cabeza revolviéndolo un poco, ambos dirigieron su mirada a la entrada al encachar que se abría viendo a la peli rosa la cual les sonrío al verlos

-siento haber tardado pero daisuke y aimi no podían dormir- se justifico con una sonrisa nerviosa- ya prepare tu habitación – dijo mirando a itachi el cual asintió con la cabeza

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En una habitación grande se encontraba sakura con unos lentes pequeños de color blanco sentada en la cama recargándose en la pared leyendo algunos pergaminos

Por la puerta entraba sasuke que solo tenía puesta una toalla enrollada en la cadera y con otra más pequeña se secaba el cabello, se quedo embobado mirando a su esposa que al parecer no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia

Sakura al sentirse observada levanto la mirada topándose con la mirada de su esposo que la miraba con una sonrisa arrogante por lo que frunció el ceño

-¿te estás burlando de mi?- dijo quitándose los lentes y poniendo los pergaminos en la mesa que estaba a un lado de la cama

Sasuke no contesto, tiro la toalla que tenía en la mano y la que tenía en la cintura quedando solo en bóxer, se acerco a la cama posicionándose encima de la peli-rosa, la cual seguía sentada y lo seguía viendo resentida por lo que volteo su rostro a un lado, sasuke al ver el gesto tan infantil que hacia sonrío divertido le encanta cuando se pone de berrinchuda- no me burlo- dijo tomándola del mentón para que lo mirara- solo veía lo hermosa que te vez con lentes- dijo coqueto acercando su rostro rosando sus labios, sakura sonrío tomando el rostro de sasuke entre sus manos acercando mas sus labios besándolo lentamente y él le respondió de igual manera acostándola y el quedando encima de ella pero sin aplastarla, el beso fue roto debido a la falta de aire – te extrañe- le dijo sasuke todavía con sus rostros cerca, la peli-rosa sonrío y le beso abrasándolo fuertemente del cuello

\- yo también te extrañe - le contesto al romper el beso sonriéndole de esa forma que solo a él le sonríe- ¿hablaste con itachi?

sasuke se acostó a un lado de la cama estirando la mano a un lado y acercando a la peli-rosa hacia él, sakura se recostó en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba y él le acariciaba la espalda con sus dedos

-¿y cómo lo tomo?

\- le tomo mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo mirando el techo, sintió como la respiración de sakura mas pausado y la miro viendo que se había quedado dormida sonrío acercándola más a él, acobijándolos a ambos con una sabana para después basar su cabeza-no sequé aria sin ti- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa sincera en su rostro, minutos después sintió que el sueño le ganaba quedándose completamente dormido

Continuara

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus mensajes y a las que no también se los agradezco mucho y lamento haber tardado mucho pero he tenido muchas trabajos del cole últimamente pero ice lo posible para poder actualizar hoy :D

yomii20: si la niña de ojos amatistas es hijas de suigetsu y de Karin espero te agrade

Nos leemos pronto


	4. ¿Uchiha Itachi?

¿Uchiha Itachi?

Es un nuevo día en la casa de los uchihas, en la cocina se encuentra sakura, terminando de arreglar unos oventos , se le ve muy concentrada en lo que hace, de repente siente algo duro chocar contra su espalda y unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura ,sonríe de medio lado ya sabiendo de quien se trata.

-Hueles delicioso- le susurra cerca del oído teniendo los ojos cerrados para sentir más profundo su aroma, ese aroma que lo enloquece y que a ella la hace temblar entre sus brazos, cosa que solohace que se excite a un más.

Poniendo aprueba todo su auto control, sakura le da un pequeño golpe a las manos que a un continúan en su cintura y que pretendían seguir subiendo.

-contrólate uchiha, los niños no tardan en bajar a desayunar- contesto la peli-rosa, dando media vuelta quedando de frente hacia sasuke ,que le dirige una mirada de reproche mientras ella le sonríe divertida. Sakura viste con la ropa que normalmente usa para trabajar, su camisa roja sin mangas algo larga y de botone, dejando los dos últimos sin abotonar haciendo que se vea su ombligo, unos pantalones vaqueros de color blanco que se amoldan perfectamente a sus curvas, y por ultimo unas sandalias ninjas de tacón.

\- ¡Buenos días Oka-chan, Oto-chan!

-buenos días cariño- sakura hace a un lado a su esposo que continua enfrente de ella para de esa forma poder ver mejor a su pequeño hijo que la mira con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostro, sasuke ya acostumbrado a que su esposa lo ignore cuando de sus hijos se trata solo suspiro resignado.

-¿Oto-san, porque todavía sigues en pijama?-pregunta daisuke al ver que su padre a un sigue con su pijama, que consiste en un pantalón negro de algodón y una playera blanca sin mangas que se le ciñe al cuerpo dejando ver lo bien formado de su torso.

\- hoy es mi día libre-contesto sin más el uchiha mayor, al tiempo que avanzaba hasta la mesa pare tomar asiento

Daisuke al oír eso se emocionó, así que también se sentó en su respectiva silla que es al lado derecho de su padre.

-¿entonces entrenaras con migo verdad?-pregunto con gran emoción, su padre no siempre está en casa debido a que siempre está en misiones, pero cuando tiene días libres siempre lo entrena y espera que hoy no sea la acepción .

-¡yo también quiero entrenar con Oto-san!-todos voltean en dirección de donde escucharon provenía esa voz, viendo a Aimi de brazos cruzados, teniendo un adorable puchero en su rostro.

-¡no, tu no Aimi!-respondió daisuke algo alterado y mirándola con advertencia.

-¡tú cállate daisuke!-le grito Aimi en respuesta, para después acercarse hacia donde estaba su padre, juntando sus manos poniéndolas frente a su pecho y poniendo su mejor cara de niña buena-¿verdad que si ire Oto-chan?

A sasuke se le sombreo la frente de negro. ¿Cómo le va a decir que no cuando le habla de esa forma tan dulce y con esos enormes ojos tan parecidos a los de su madre…. Si hasta parece que fuera a llorar, siempre hace lo mismo cuando quiere conseguir algo de los demás, pues ya que- se dijo para sí mismo.

-¡que acaso no recuerdas lo que paso la ultimas que entrenaste con nosotros?!-protesto daisuke asomando su cabeza a un lado de su padre para que lo pueda ver mejor.

…..Flashback….

En uno de los bosques de la aldea de la hoja se ven a dos pequeños niños peleando entre ellos usando cunáis y alguno que otro jutsu

Es un combate bastante reñido-¡ríndete Aimi!-dice uno de los niños justo en el momento que da una patada que se acerca peligrosamente hacia el rostro de la pequeña peli-rosa

-¡eso quisieras OTOUTO!-le respondió, haciendo recalcar la última palabra con algo de burla en su voz en el mismo instante que se inclinó posando sus manos en el suelo , estirando una de sus piernas para después hacerla girar en su mismo eje , haciendo caer a su contrincante sin ninguna posibilidad de defenderse.

-¿Quién se rinde ahora hermanito?-hablo la pequeña peli-rosa, teniendo sus manos en la cintura y mirando con superioridad a su hermano que sigue en el suelo el cual la mira con rencor, haciendo que la sonrisa de su hermana se agrande mas.

Un hombre que se encontraba a unos metros alejados de donde se encontraban ellos los observaba, teniendo sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y una pequeña sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-es suficiente por hoy- ambos niños voltearon su cabeza hacia de dónde provenía esa voz. Daisuke se levantó del suelo y corrió hacia donde está su padre. Aimi también hizo lo mismo .pero apenas dio tres pasos y tropezó con una roca que estaba en el suelo, cayendo en un charco de lodo que se había formado gracias a la lluvia de anoche, sasuke al ver que su hija se había tropezado se apresura a acercarse y ayudarla, mientras daisuke se contenía la risa tapándose la boca con sus manos y unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto preocupado sasuke que ya estaba en cuclillas para ayudarla a levantar.

Aimi levanto la mitad de su cuerpo apoyando sus manos en el suelo, mostrando su rostro siendo cubierto por lodo al igual que su cuerpo. Miro hacia donde está su padre, su labio empezó a temblar y su cuerpo empezó a tener leves espasmos para después empezar a llorar como la niña que es-¡Oto-chan!- lo llamo mientras se sentaba en el suelo y extendía sus brazos en dirección hacia su padre.

…Fin del flashback….

\- después Oto-chan tuvo que cargarte hasta casa porque te torciste el tobillo y no dejabas de llorar

-lo que pasa es que estas molesto por que yo te gane ese día- respondió Aimi con altanería haciendo que daisuke borre su sonrisa burlona para fulminarla con la mirada, mientras que Aimi le saca la lengua.

\- es suficiente, apresúrense a comer que se les ara tarde para ir a la academia-los interrumpió sakura poniendo el desayuno en la mesa- Aimi toma haciento y come

-hai Oka-chan

-¿itachi-nii no desayunara con nosotros? –pregunto daisuke.

-itachi-chan salió temprano –contesto la peli-rosa mayor-tenía algo importante que hacer- cuando dijo esto último miro de re ojo hacia su esposo quien también la miraba.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Adelante.

-Hokage-sama-dijo la persona que acababa de entrar después de recibir el permiso para hacerlo

-¡Itachi!-saludo alegre como siempre naruto-te estaba esperando, toma haciendo- le dijo a la vez que le señalaba con su mano derecha el asiento frente de el para que se sentara, e itachi así lo hizo.

-como veras itachi, llegaste en buen momento-dijo naruto en forma seria mientras itachi lo escuchaba atentamente-dentro de tres días comienzan los exámenes para convertirse en genin, y como leí en la carta que me entregaste aun no lo has hecho-itacho lo escuchaba con más interés

-desde hoy entraras a la academia como un alumno más, también quería proponerte si…-hizo una pausa-¿te gustaría cambiar tu apellido por el de padre?

Itachi se sorprendió demasiado, de verdad que no se esperaba eso, siempre quiso llevar el apellido de su padre no es que le moleste el de su madre, al contrario le enorgullece, su madre lucho mucho para para estar siempre con él y darle todo lo que necesitaba.

-si te molesta no importa, pued…

-¡si quiero!-interrumpió apresuradamente poniendo sus manos sobre el escritorio.

Naruto lo miro sorprendido, pensó que no iba a aceptar, ya que se quedó mucho tiempo pensándolo, si se lo propuso es porque él está en todo su derecho de llevar el apellido de su padre, pero también de querer seguir conservando el de su madre como él.

-en ese caso- dijo levantando se dé su asiento y salir de la oficina para al siguiente segundo volver a entrar con shisune con el-shisune ya ha empezado a hacer todo el papeleo-naruto se volvió a sentar, mientras shisune abría un folder que traía entre sus manos-ya había hablado con sakura y con sasuke antes, así que ellos ya firmaron la autorización-itachi se sorprendió al saber eso

-este es tu nuevo certificado-shisune le mostro un papel en donde estaba escrito su nombre junto con el apellido uchiha-me adelante y lo ice anoche-le dijo sonriéndole amigable, itachi le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Arigato-dijo levantando se dé su haciendo e inclinando su cabeza en forma de agradecimiento.

-no tienes nada que agradecer -dijo naruto sonriéndole abiertamente, levantándose para acercarse a él y revolverle el cabello en forma amistosa, itachi levanto su cabeza y sonrió, shusune los miraba un poco alejada parece ser un niño bastante amigable.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En uno de los salones de clases de la academia ninja de konoha se encuentras todos los alumnos mirando atento a su sensei que parece estar explicándoles algo.

En la segunda fila se encuentra uno de los alumnos, teniendo sus manos en el escritorio y su cabeza recostada sobre ellas, usándolas como almohada, iruka termina de escribir unas anotaciones en el pizarrón y se le hincho una vena en la frente al ver a su alumno.

¡Hatake Kenshi!-grita mirándolo enojado, exaltado kenshi levanta su cabeza viéndose todo adormilado, mirando hacia todos lados buscando a la persona que lo llamo -¿me podrías dar un ejemplo de lo que acabo de decir?-kenshi es un niño bastante apuesto, su cabello era de color negro algo alborotado, su piel es blanca, sus ojos café claro, traía una camisa manga larga de color azul oscuro y unos pantalones negros, sandalias ninja de igual color.

Kenshi voltea su cabeza hacia su derecha donde esta una de sus compañeras a la que mira como preguntándole que fue lo que dijo su sensei, la niña suspira con resignación-clones-fue lo única que le dijo en voz baja evitando mover demasiado los labios, eso fue suficiente para kenshi que después se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia iruka.

-Te estoy esperando-dijo iruka mirándolo con seriedad

-¡GAUD…¿VISTE ESO, como lo hizo? …es el mejor ¡-decían todos los demás alumnos mirando como de repente por todo el salón empezaron a haber demasiados kenshis por todos lados, todas las niñas estaban sonrojadas y con corazones en los ojos al ver a tanto chico guapo y tan cerca de ellas.

-muchas gracias dijo sarcástico iruka-siempre es lo mismo con este niño, nunca pone atención, pero cuando le pide una demostración siempre lo hace excelente –kenshi inclino su cabeza en agradecimiento y al siguiente segundo todos sus clones desaparecieron

-Irika-sensei-iruka volteo hacia donde escucho lo llamaban, mirando a shisune, que lo miraba teniendo un folder entre sus manos-ya está aquí-iruka se acercó hacia ella la cual le extendió el folder para después leerlo rápidamente, se sorprendió ante lo que estaba leyendo, por lo que la miro pidiéndole una respuesta, es cierto, él sabía que habría un nuevo alumno, pero jamás le dijeron quien seria.

Shisune se acercó y le susurro algo al iodo-es una larga historia, luego te cuento-iruka asintió con la cabeza, shisune se alejó y se acercó a la entrada-puedes pasar-dijo amigable,en el instante que itachi entraba bajo la atenta mirada de todos, todas las niñas se sonrojaron al verlo, itachi inclino su cabeza hacia iruka, el cual está totalmente impactado, ahora todas sus dudas se habían aclarado.

-con tu permiso-se despidió shisune con una leve inclinación de cabeza, saliendo del salón para seguir con su trabajo.

Iruka se dirigió hacia sus alumnos-chicos ¿recuerdan que les mencione que tendríamos un nuevo compañero?...bueno, pues les presento a Uchiha Itachi.

Todos en el salón quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar ese apellido, en especial uno de ellos

-¿uchiha?-pregunto kenshi, levantándose dé su asiento-¿quiere decir que tío sasuke le fue infiel a tía sakura y él es su hijo?-pregunto algo brusco, iruka no había pensado en esa posibilidad, justo cuando pensó que sus dudas se habían aclarado, definitivamente tiene que hablar con shisune. itachi estaba sorprendido del como ese niño llamo a sasuke.

-¡kenshi!-regaño iruka-ese no es asunto tuyo-kenchi se sentó resignado mirando con cautela hacia ese tal itachi.-itachi siéntate donde quieras-al instante todas las niñas tiraron a su compañero de al lado, haciéndole señas a itachi de que hay había un puesto libre, a itache le resbalo una gota de sudor en la cabeza ¿con quién debía sentarse?

-puedes sentarte aquí-hablo kenshi , él quería saber quién era ese chico, itachi lo miro sorprendido, no esperaba que le dijera eso de igual forma era mejor sentarse con al que con esas niñas.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya habían acabado las clases en la academia, por la calle iba caminando itachi, con sus manos en los bolcillos viéndose despreocupado

-¡itaci-kun!-itachi detuvo su andar y voltea hacia atrás viendo a una niña que lo miraba sonriente con una mono en alto, su pelo era largo y ondulado de color negro, sus ojos eran rojos traía una falda short de color roja y una camisa sin mangas de color blanca la cual se amoldaba a su cuerpo, no estaba tan desarrollado el adecuado para una niña de su edad, una de sus piernas estaba vendada y encima de las vendas traía un porta armas de color negro, sus sandalias eran de color negro también, en si era una niña bastante bonita debía admitirlo, detrás de ella venia ese niño kenshi .

-gracias por esperarnos- le dijo la niña cuando llegaron donde el-mi nombre es sarutobi Akane, mucho gusto- dijo inclinando su cabeza-y él es Hatake kenshi-presento- siento mucho lo que paso en clases hoy-se rosco la cabeza avergonzada –nuestros padres son amigos de ls uchihas desde años y más el padre de kenshi , y le sorprendio mucho la noticia-se justificó-no tenemos ningún problema con que no seas hijo de sakura-san

Itachi sonrió de medio lado, ¿ellos de verdad creen que sasuke le fue infiel a sakura-san y que él es su hijo?

-¿de qué te ríes?-dijo molesto kenshi

-no, no me rio de ustedes-quiso aclarar-es solo que, se me hace gracioso que piensen que sasuke-san es mi padre.

-¿no lo es?-pregunto curiosa akane, itachi negó con la cabeza.-pero si no eres hijo de sasuke-san ¿Cómo es que eres un uchiha ,tengo entendido que sasuke-san aparte de sakura-san y sus hijos, es el único que está vivo…a menos que …-dijo para sí misma mientras se tocaba la barbilla y miraba hacia al cielo para después mirar sorprendida hacia itachi, el cual solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza-¡es verdad ¡¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

-¿de qué hablas akane?-pregunto curioso kenshi.

-¿recuerdas que sasuke-san tenía un hermano? Verdad- kenshi asintió con la cabeza, pero seguía sin entender que importaba eso, pero de pronto lo analizo mejor y ensancho los ojos sorprendido.

-¡cierto! Ya sé por qué te me asías familiar, eres igual al de la fotografía que Oto-san tiene en casa.

-¿Qué te parece si nos acompañas a tomar un helado?-le propuso amigable la peli-negra.

-me encantaría, pero le prometí a daisuke-chan y aimi-chan que iría por ellos a la academia.

-entonces te acompañaremos-dijo akane, colgándosele del brazo y caminando junto con él, que se había sonrojado debido al contacto, kenshi solo caminaba a su lado.

-Por cierto-hablo itachi después de un tiempo de estar caminando, para su alivio akane ya lo allá soltado-¿Por qué dijiste tío sasuke?-pregunto curioso.

-pues veras es que mi padre fue el sensei de sasuke-san y sakura-san y también del hokage, desde que nací los he llamado así y los hijos de ellos también llaman así a mi padre-itachi asintió con entendimiento.

-¡itachi-nii!-escucharon una dulce voz femenina y aniñada, por lo que voltearon viendo que enfrente de la academia para los niños, bajo un gran árbol del cual cuelga un neumático hay un grupo de niños, corriendo se acerca hacia ellos una sonriente aimi y un poco más atrás daisuke.

-hola, ¿cómo les fue hoy?-dijo itachi, poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de ambos-

-¡genial, volví hacer la mejor de la clase!-le contesto emocionada.

-presumida-susurro celoso daisuke.

-¿Qué acaso no hay saludo y abrazo para mí?

-¡kenshi-nii!- aimi se acercó a el que también se puso en cuclillas teniendo sus brazos abiertos esperando su abrazo.

-Hola koneko-chan-(ya se, así es como sharasuke o ero-sasuke, les dice a todas en el sueño de tenten, pero me encanta como suena en sus labios es tan sexi…ya , ya me salí del tema , continuemos)

-¡konishiwa Dai-chan!- akane se inclina frente a daisuke y lo abraza melosamente, haciendo que daisuke se sonroje todo viéndose más lindo- kya, eres tan lindo-dijo mientras lo abrazaba mas más fuerte haciendo que el rojo de la cara de daisuke ahora sea azul.

-¡oye, lo estás asfixiando!-aterrada aime, su suelta del abrazo de kenshi, para ir a ayudar a su hermano.

-¡no te pongas celosa aimi-chan tú también eres muy mona-la peli-negra estiro una de sus manos tomando una de las de aimi, jalándola hacia ella, abrazándola igual que a daisuke, a itachi le resbalo una gota de sudor en la nuca mientras sonreía nervioso, kenshi sonreía divertido, los demás niños miraban aterrados a esa loca, siempre que llegan esos dos hacen lo mismo, no quisieran estar en los zapatos de los hermanos uchihas.

-¿hu?...¡minato,takeshi, adonde creen que van!-ambos mencionados que trataban de escapar antes de que los vieran, quedaron congelados ,con un pazo en el aire con expresión aterrada, para después salir corriendo, gritando siendo perseguidos por akane, cosa que agradecieron los mellizos, que ya sentían que hasta aquí llegaban.

_**continuara**_

La verdad es que no se ni como pedirles perdón, fueron días, que digo días ¡meses!, pero no había podido sentarme a escribir, no es por justificarme pero pasaron muchas cosas para nada positivas en mi vida, pero bueno ¡LA VIDA SIGUE! Y como dice mi frase favorita "todos caen alguna vez en si vida, pero son pocos los que tiene las agallas para levantarse" y pues yo he decidido levantarme, mejor ya no las aburro con mis excusas baratas, nos vemos pronto ;D


	5. Chapter 5

**Sentimientos y el nuevo sensei**

Por una de las calles de la aldea van caminando tres jóvenes de más o menos 12 a 13 años.

-¡ha! Pero que calor ase hoy –dijo la joven pasando su mano por su frente quitando el sudor de ella, los dos chicos que caminaban junto a ella asintieron con la cabeza estando de acuerdo con su amiga.- ¿qué les párese si vamos por unos helados?- propuso mirando a los chicos con una gran sonrisa en su rostro alzando su mano derecha dejando al descubierto solo su dedo índice que apunta a su barbilla mientras cierra un ojo.

-Me parece bien- contesto el chico peli-negro que iba a su derecha, mientras que el otro, también peli-gro pero él lo tenía más largo a media espalda marrado en una coleta baja, solo asintió con la cabeza metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos delanteros.

-¡entonces no se diga más! Por aquí cerca queda una helad…-la chica no termino su frase debido a un insistente ruido con una molesta tonada proveniente de su falda se empezó a escuchar

.- ¿diga? –Contesto su celular después de sacarlo del bolsillo de su falda- ¡kotomi!-dijo emocionada llamando la atención de los chicos que la acompañaban.,Una curiosa y la otra tranquila, -¿Cuándo regresas?….¿ya estás aquí ?….voy para haya-corto la llamada.- chicos lo siento pero me tengo que ir-se despidió mientras empezaba a caminar de espaldas mirándolos a ellos con una mano alzada- lo del helado será para la próxima, nos vemos- sonrió para después dar media vuelta y saltar a uno de los tejados y así siguió hasta que la perdieron de vista.

-¿Quién es kotomi?- pregunto el peli-largo todavía mirando por donde se fue su hiperactiva amiga.

-Es la mejor amiga de Akane

-Creí que tú eras su mejor amigo-dijo mirándolo

\- Tú lo dijiste, su mejor amigo….. Bueno, ya que Akane se fue que prefieres, ir a entrenar o ir por ese helado? -dijo burlón.

-por supuesto que entrenar –contesto con una sonrisa altanera mientras empezaba a caminar dejando al otro chico atrás.

Kenshi sonrió resignado mientras lo seguía.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

¡ding dong!

-¡Akane-chan! Que gusto me da volver a verte – dijo una alegre mujer, quien fue la que abrió la puerta, la mujer era de estatura promedio cuerpo escultural , pechos no tan grandes, cintura pequeña y caderas normales, su cabello levente largo de color castaño claro lo llevaba suelto con algunos mechones cayendo sobre su rostro.- vienes a ver a Kotomo cierto- aseguro mientras la dejaba entrar- sube, está en su habitación

-también me da gusto verla Saionji-sam – respondió mientras asentía con la cabeza- con su permiso- se incorporó para después subir las escaleras de la casa.

Camino por el pasillo que ya muy bien conocía, hasta llegar a una puerta de color blanco entrando en ella como si fuera su casa-¡Kotomo!- grito emocionada, mientras que la chica que estaba dentó se sobresaltó un poco ya que estaba de espaldas y no sintió ningún chacra cerca, pasando el susto, reconoció la voz el, giro todo su cuerpo mirando a la muy emocionada peli-negra que acababa de entrar.

-Akane!- exclamo mientras alzaba ambos brazos hacia adelante dejando caer todas las cosas que traía en ellas. Ambas chicas se acercaron hasta fundirse en un asfixiante abrazo, que no parecía molestarle a ninguna de las dos.- ya te extrañaba amiga, estar dos semanas visitando a los abuelos con Mamá es insoportable, no es que no me guste pasar tiempo con ella y los abuelos pero ya conoces como son de refinados y estrictos con sus costumbres-dijo deshaciendo el abrazo, quedando una frete a la otra.

vaya que si lo sabía ella, una vez las acompaño y no soporto ni una semana , los abuelos de su amiga y la señora saionji la hicieron usar vestidos como de la realeza todo el tiempo, e ahí porque su amiga traía uno de ellos en ese momento.

\- ni me lo recuerdes- dijo sintiendo un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda, recordando lo que tuvo que pasar esa semana.

-mejor cuéntame que ha pasado en el tiempo que no he estado-dijo cambiando de tema ya que a ella tampoco le gusta recordar eso, además también está interesada en saber que ha pasado durante su ausencia.

-no sabes de lo que te has perdido-dijo Akane con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro mientras se sienta en la cama de su amiga

-que ha pasado cuéntame!- pidió suplicante sentándose también en la cama tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas mirándola con ilusión, Akane la miro con superioridad.

-para que veas que soy buena amiga te contare- respondió con soberbia. Kotomi la miraba con los ojos destellando de ilusión como si ella fuera su dios –pero primero cámbiate, no quiero que me vean con tigo vistiendo así.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Así que un Uchiha he – dijo interesada Kotomi ya vistiendo la ropa que normalmente usa, una camisa de cuello largo y de tirantes ajustada al cuerpo color blanca, pantalón negro algo ajustado, su estuche de armas lo traía amarrado en su pierna izquierda, su camello amarrado en una sencilla caleta alta, sus ojos azul oscuro relucían por lo claro de su cabello y piel tan blanca como la nieve.

Así es- respondió Akane, ambas sentadas una frente a la otra separadas por una mesa en la cual hay dos copas de helado con un sorbete

-No me imaginaba que Itachi-sama hubiera tenido un hijo-dijo impresionada por la historia que le acababa de contar su amiga-vaya una se va por dos semanas y las cosas más interesantes pasan en esta aldea- dijo cruzándose de brazos en un gesto infantil asiendo sonreír a su amiga.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Entrando a una heladería se ve a dos jóvenes pelinegros bastante atractivos que a pesar de verse jóvenes llaman la atención de muchas mujeres más grandes que ellos. Ignorando los miradas soñadoras de la mayoría del sexo femenino del lugar, buscan un lugar vacío para sentarse, una conocida sonrisa los hizo mirar hacia donde habían dos lindas chicas riendo de aparecer algo gracioso.

Ambas chicas al sentirse observadas dirigieron su mirada hacia el par de ojos negros que los observan-chicos ¡- los llamo Akane emocionada parándose de su asiento para llamar su atencion, cosa innecesaria ya que ya la habían visto.

Ambos chicos se acercaron a ellas, y a itachi le fue imposible no mirar a la chica que acompañaba a Akane con curiosidad- vamos chicos, siéntense con nosotras-Kenshi se sentó a lado de Akane , mientras que a Itachi no le quedo opción que sentarse al lado de la otra chica.-déjenme los presento- dijo emocionada Akane –Itachi ella es Kotomi, me mejor amiga. Kotomi , él es Itachi, el chico del que te hable.

-mucho gusto- dijo Itachi, mientras inclinaba levemente la cabeza en forma de saludo, Kotomo al escucharlo y verlo hacer ese gesto, rápidamente y algo nerviosa por su cercanía hizo lo mismo pero de una forma más exagerada, inclinando tanto su cabeza que inevitablemente choco con la de itachi.

Akane miro algo impresionada a su amiga, ella no suele comportarse así con los otros chicos que ha conocido, de repente todo en su cabeza se aclaró y sonrió traviesa, iba a disfrutar esto, no todos los días puedes avergonzar a tu mejor amiga verdad?... bueno tal vez sí , pero no cuenta que ella no le molesta que lo hagas.

-lo..lo siento mucho- dijo avergonzada y tan roja como un tomate.

-descuida, no hay problema –contesto Itachi tocando su cabeza justo donde lo golpeo, la verdad en que si le dolió, que chica más cabeza dura. Itachi la miro por primera vez con detenimiento, su cabello era de color castaño claro, tan claro que parecía dorado, lo traía sujeto en una coleta alta dejando caer algunos mechones en sus mejillas, cuando ella alzo la mirada miro sus ojos de un hermoso color azul algo oscuros que la hacían ver más hermosa si era posible según el, " Que es esto que estoy sintiendo? Siento algo raro en mi estómago y por alguna extraña razón me arden las mejillas, porque no puedo dejar de mirarla?" –pensó itachi.

\- que van a pedir-pregunto un chico con una libreta y lápiz en las manos, llamando la atención de todos.

\- yo quiero un café helado, y tu Itachi? Pregunto Kenshi

-lo mismo-respondió, saliendo del trance en el que se había metido

-enseguida las traigo-dijo el mesero para después retirarse.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Como les fue en la academia hoy- pregunta una joven peli-rosa al par de niños que llevaba en cada una de sus manos

-Fue un día normal, como todos los demás –respondió la pequeña pelo-rosa- Daisuke volvió a golpear a Takeshi-kun – esta vez hablo usando una voz sombría mirando de reojo a su hermano que la miraba igual.

-hmp se lo merecía

-¡se lo merecía?!- dijo Aimi, mirándolo furiosa –¡solo me dio los buenos días!

\- ¡viste sus ojos¡….. No se puede confiar en los hiuga- respondió tranquilo.

-Takeshi-kun ni siquiera puede usar el Biakugan aun!

-eso tu no lo sabes

-lo que pasa es que no tienes una vida y por eso te metes en la mía-grito más furiosa

-claro que la tengo! Y aun así me da tiempo para preocuparme por la talla y decirte que ese Hiuga no es una buena amistad para ti!

-¡soy lo suficientemente grande para decidir con quién juntarme o no¡

-Parece que fue un buen día he?- comento con tranquilidad sakura ,caminando por las calles, con sus hijos tratando de matarse con la mirada, mientras los aldeanos los miraban ya acostumbrados a esa escena.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

En la mansión secundaria de los Hiuga, en patio delantero para ser más precisos, se encuentran dos personas, una es más grande que el otro ambo sentado en el corredor que conduce a la casa.

-Oto-sam-dice el más pequeño, un castaño de ojos perla vestido con un sencillo yukata blanco, el hombre lo miro para que continuara, el cual vestía de igual forma -quiero que me entrenes!- dijo decidido.

-acabamos de entrenar ase un momento-respondió algo extrañado Neji

-yo me refiero a técnicas de nuestro clan padre, quiero ser fuerte para así poder vencerá un engreído de la academia.

-¿un engreído?- acaso alguien está molestando a su hijo?

-sí, Daisuke Uchiha- dijo con rencor recordando lo que le hizo hoy en la academia.

Solo esto le faltaba, no solo lo tenía que aguantar al Uchiha mayor en las misiones, sino que su mini copia molestaba a su hijo, por suerte esos días ya acabaron, ya no lo tendrá que soportar más.

-siempre que me acerco a Ami-chan me golpea, y solo lo hace cuando esta ella porque sabe que así no le devolveré los golpes-dijo con rencor alzando su puño hasta su barbilla

-¿te gusta esa niña? -Takeshi se sobresaltó y se puso nervioso

\- pues…yo –dijo jugando con sus dedo en clara muestra de nerviosismo- si –dijo decidido respondiendo la pregunta de su padre, dejando de jugar con sus dedos.

Neji suspiro, su hijo tan pequeño y ya estaba enamorado-si eso es lo que quieres por mí no hay ningún problema, a partir de mañana estaré más tiempo en casa y te podre entrenar como se debe-dijo mientras se levantaba y lo miraba desde arriba, Takeshi lo miro emocionado-ven vamos, seguro tu madre ya tiene lista la cena- Takeshi se levantó y empezó a seguirlo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya era de noche en la aldea de konoha, en el cielo se be una gran y hermosa luna llena y las calles totalmente vacías donde solo el ruido de los grillos se escuchaba.

En un balcón se ve a una hermosa castaña usando el balcón para sostener sus antebrazos mientras mira la luna con la mirada perdida en ella. Usa la ropa que normalmente usa para dormir, un chor de algodón pequeño unos quince dedos arriba de la rodilla de color blancos y una camisa de tirantes holgada de color rosa pálido con un gran conejo en el centro.

-Itachi-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible mientras una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su rostro -jamás me había llamado la atención ningún chico antes, pero con él es distinto.

Ella estaba consciente de que le gustaba Itachi, no era tonta no iba a negar lo que sentía, así como también sabía que solo era eso, solo le gustaba, era un chico muy atractivo ni como negarlo , pero…¿Qué es lo que sintió en su estómago cuando él la miraba fijamente a los ojos? El chico solo le atraía nada más, no es como que ella supiera que era eso, después de todo jamás le había gustado alguien , vale que había visto muchos chicos guapos, Kenshi entre ellos, pero con kenshi nunca había sentido lo que sintió por Itachi, qué más da…..apenas lo conoce, quizás solo quedo deslumbrada por su belleza y personalidad. Sintiéndose ya somnolienta decidió mejor irse a dormir.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ya era de mañana y en la casa de los Uchiha´s están todos sentados alrededor de la mesa desayunando tranquilamente.

-hoy es el examen gennin, no es así Itachi?-pregunta sakura al mencionado..

-así es- responde con una pequeña sonrisa, esta algo nervioso no sabe que tendrá que hacer.

-Hmp no tienes de que preocuparte….. Lo aprobaras, después de todo eres un Uchiha.- dijo sasuke con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, itachi lo miro agradecido por confiar en él y a la vez incrédulo por su arrogancia.

-¡estoy segura que lo lograras Itachi-nii- animo la pequeña peli-rosa con una enorme sonrisa que la hacía cerrar los ojos, itachi le sonrio .

-muchas gracias Aimi-chan

-Oto-sam- llamo Daisuke- quiero que me ayudes hacer fuerte –dice deciido-quiero ser el más fuerte de todos en la academia

-creí que ya lo eras- menciono divertida Sakura

-si lo soy, pero no quiero que los demás me vallan a superar-mucho menos ese Hiug)- pensó con los ojos llameando en furia.

-deacuerdo-dijo sasuke

Todos en la mesa se sorprendieron, menos Itachi y sakura el primero porque no le veía lo extraño a que un padre decida entrenar a su hijo y la segunda porque ya sabía la razón, Daisuke estaba sorprendido pensó que iba hacer más difícil, Aimi lo miraba con envidia ella también quera que la entrenara su papá.

-a partir de ahora pasare más tiempo en la aldea-anuncio los pequeños se emocionaron al oír eso, ya que su padre no siempre está en casa.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

En uno de los salones de la academia de konoha solo se va a tres jóvenes dos de ellos sentados mientras que el otro camina como león enjaulado frente a ellos.

-¡Ha! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos esperando?- pregunta exasperada la peli-negra que caminaba de un lado a otro por el salón.

-umm como cinco minutos-respondió el peli-negro y corto viendo despreocupado su reloj de mano

-¿enserio?-dijo parando su caminar mirándolo in crédula

-si

-vaya, siento como si llevara horas esperando…..¡pero es que estoy emocionada, pasamos el examen y no solo eso sino que nos tocó en el mismo equipo ¿no están emocionados?

-wuju- dijo sin emoción el peli-corto

-fantástico- dijo el pelilargo con la misma emoción que el otro- Akane los miro indignada, después sonrió picara

-¡ha! Claro, seguro hubieras querido que te tocara en el mismo equipo de Kotomi-chan ne?- dijo estampando bruscamente sus manos en la mesa de su amigo que se puso rojo de vergüenza, justo en ese momento la puerta corrediza se abrió.

-lamento haberlos hecho esperar, dijo una suave y a la vez grave voz masculina, dejando a tres pares de ojos sorprendidos al ver quien era la persona que acababa de entrar.-ya saben quién soy, aun así se los diré. Mi nombre es Uchiha sasuke y a partir de hoy seré su sensei

Continuara


End file.
